Unexpected
by Nite Nite
Summary: When Kurama goes to run an errand for his mother and doesn't come back. Hiei goes looking for him and finds something very unexpected. KH and later on in ch. 2 a mysterious couple appears. Plz read and review.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho. Any way this a Kurama and Hiei fic so if you don't like M/M, K/H stories than don't read cause I will just laugh at flames besides, they keep you warm don't they.

Hiei: Pardon her grammar and such, this baka's done the best she can.

N.N: /glares at Hiei/ Enjoy!  
..................................................................

/Hiei's POV/

As I sit on his windowsill my crimson eyes wander around his room until finally they focus on my fox. Hn...MY FOX that's something I thought I would never be able to say let alone have. I am Hiei the forbidden child, a coldhearted ruthless killer my name is known through out the Makai and strikes fear into the hearts of every demon, well almost every demon. Some how some way he seemed to have over looked my reputation and pry past the barriers I had set forth in my life and see the real me.  
  
He is occupied at the moment with what he calls h-o-m-e-w-o-r-k I am not very good at understanding this human language but my fox is teaching me and I must say it is kind of difficult but I am doing all right. Gazing at my lover my mind begins to wander off into its own little world and I start to think to myself.  
  
Nobody could ever replace him; nobody could ever treat me the way he does such love and care, gentleness. The seduction of his touches that leave me craving for more. Those beautiful emerald green eyes that flame colored hair and his body well what can I say it's a master piece I have had the pleasure of seeing and experiencing. He is the one person that I think will truly understand me besides Yukina. How I wish I could tell her I was her brother but she deserves so much better than me but my red head begs to differ. Caught up in my thoughts I fail to notice my name being called.  
  
"Hiei"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hiei"  
  
"..."  
  
I am snapped out of my train of thought as I am slightly shaken, looking up I see my love smiling at me.

"Deep in thought my fire baby?" he says sitting next to me.

"Hn," is my usual reply.

"Well I have finished all of my homework for the night and the clock reads 6:17 p.m. so Hiei why don't we have a little fun for a while?" my fox says a mischief gleam becoming apparent in those brilliant emerald eyes of his.

A smile forms at my lips excepting his proposal pushing him back on to the bed we were just about to play when a knock was heard at his locked bedroom door.

"Shuichi sweet heart I was wondering if you could do me a favor that's if your not to busy?"  
  
"Oh he's not busy Mrs. Minamino your son and I are just about to engage in some satisfying activities which you have just happen to interrupt." I thought to myself.

He looks at me giving me one of his "I am sorry about this interruption but I have to do this" face and I get off of him.

"No mother I am not busy what is it that you need?"  
  
"Oh good well Sakura called a few moments ago and asked me if I could return a video I borrowed from her she said she needs it right away but I am cooking dinner at the moment and I was wondering if you could take it to her?"  
  
"Yes mother I will be down in a sec so go and return the video."  
  
" All right thanks a bunch Shu Shu"  
  
"Shu Shu," I ask him just out of curiosity.

"Its my nickname she calls me," he replies, "and Hiei would you like to come with me I won't force you to."

"No thanks," I answer him, "so how long should this take?"

"No more than 15 to 20 minutes and you sure you don't want to tag along?" he asks.

"Yes I am sure now hurry up and go so when you get back we can resume our delay in our schedule."

"Of course Master," he says bowing than he leaves shutting the door.  
  
It feels like hours have gone by since he has left, glancing at the clock it appears I was right it read 9:51p.m.

"That stupid woman probably made him stay over so she could feed him cookies and tell him stories of how cute he was when he was little," I said to myself and an annoyed expression crossed my face.

Maybe I should follow his ki over to where she lives but he might not appreciate that. So I did the next thing that came to my mind and darted out the window.  
  
/Knock, knock, knock/  
  
"Why hello there and who might you be?" Shori asked me with a motherly smile.  
  
"Hiei a umm... friend of Kur. I mean Shuichi," I said.  
  
"Well my son isn't home at the moment he is spending the night at a friends."  
  
"Really if you don't mind did he call you and tell you this?"  
  
"No his friends sister did I believe her name was Kay and he is staying with Daymein tonight so he won't be back till some time tommorow afternoon maybe a bit later."  
  
"Thank you,"" I responded and with that I left.  
  
This is not like Kurama he would never tell me he would be back and not return this just doesn't seem right it just doesn't feel right. I have heard Kurama talk about most of his friends before and I have never heard him mention a Kay or Daymein. Something must have happened to him and I am going to find out what.  
  
I jumped into a tree and focused on finding Kurama's ki signal...there it was! Off to the eastern part of the city no wait it was leading more into the forest near that area. This cannot be good and in a blink of an eye I was off to find Kurama.  
...............................................................................................

Well I find this a nice spot to end the story for now so plz review.

Hiei: What are you planning?

N.N: I don't know what you're talking about...

Hiei:/growls/ WHERE'S MY KUR KUR!

N.N:..I don't know...

Hiei: /anime fall/


	2. WHAT

/Kurama's POV/

Opening my eyes I see nothing but darkness and then my head began to throb. Damn the last thing I remember was walking to my car after delivering the video to my mother's friend and something hitting me over the head. Now I am here wherever here is, I try to move but my arms and feet are chained to something most likely a wall. I tell myself who ever did this to me is going to be a snack for my death tree. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and the door to the room I was being held in opening. I couldn't really tell who or what it was the light was blinding my eyes. The figure walked closer to me until it was just a few feet away and I could see clearly it was a woman. She had long black hair that cascaded past her shoulders and brown eyes also her skin appeared to be a light brown color and she had a well-structured body. She wore a sleeveless sliver shirt and long sliver skirt with silts going up both sides the shirt and skirt were outlined in black.

"Well it seems your awake now," she said and stepped right in front of me.

Placing her hands around my neck I could feel something tightening. She walked back and in her hand looked like a piece of rope. I realized I could move my feet and my hands so I felt around my neck. It was a leash, I growled at her and she laughed. She tugged on the leash, which meant for me to walk where we were going I had no clue.

We walked down countless darkened hallways until finally she stopped at a door. It was a rather large door with a picture of a cat on it. The cat was black and its eyes were blood red and they gazed at me. Those eyes reminded me of Hiei's eyes…Hiei I hope he is all right. The woman pushed the door open and we entered. This room was dark the only sign of light were the torches that were formed around a circle engraved in the middle of the floor. I felt a sharp tug on my leash and was lead to the circle. Once again my arms were chained above my head and my feet to the floor the leash removed. That woman began moving around me examining me from head to toe and an uneasy feeling started to grow in me as her eyes roamed my body. 

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Midnight," I heard her whisper in my ear and suddenly my body shivered as I felt her lips wonder around my neck kissing and biting.

"Stop it," I said jerking my head away but she didn't comply instead she captured my lips and forced her tongue inside my mouth.

I didn't want to enjoy this but she was very skilled in the art of kissing.

"ENOUGH," I heard someone say and she obeyed.

I could hear footsteps they were close but I couldn't tell from which direction they were coming. Midnight walked over to one of the torches and smiled at something. When I saw what she was smiling at my eyes widened and fear, anger were beginning to build up.

"Karasu," I said under my breath.

He wasn't wearing his mask so I could see him smiling as he came over to me, I stared at him with pure hate shimmering in my eyes.

"No need to get upset Kurama," he replied running his hand down the side of my face I snapped my head away and growled.

A smirk appeared on his lips and then Midnight walked over to us. What I saw next shocked me beyond belief. Karasu took Midnight around her waist and started kissing her. This was no regular kiss I mean there was tongue and everything I couldn't believe it. When they broke apart they looked at me.

"What's wrong Kurama?" Midnight asked with a sadistic smile, "you look as if you have just witnessed something…impossible."

I didn't answer I was still to surprised at what I had just seen and Karasu began to laugh. "My dear Kurama," he said, " I don't see why your so surprised do you find it strange for lovers to kiss?"

"LOVERS!" I shouted.

"Yes Kurama lovers," Midnight said.

How in the world Midnight and Karasu became lovers was beyond me but my question was soon answered.

"You see Kurama," Karasu began, "I meet her after the dark tournament, yes I realize I was defeated by your stupid plants and even though my body was destroyed my soul wasn't. Midnight managed to retrieve my soul and recreate my body. After I was revived I asked her why she had gone through all this? She said herself and I had similar interest like being obsessed and wanting to kill you. As time went on we became lovers and waited for the right moment to strike. As you can see the wait was well worth it and now that we have you well."

I didn't like the way they were staring at me nope didn't look to good…Hiei where are you?  
………………………………………………………………………  
Plz review!

Kurama: This can't be happening, Karasu having a relationship…

Karasu: WHAT…just cause I like to kill beautiful things doesn't mean I am incapable of having a relationship.

Kurama: Yea...that's if Midnight lives long enough…

N.N: Plz review.


	3. Found lemon warning toward the end

....Hiei POV....  
  
I was getting closer to him and who ever has him is going to find their death with my katana. Kurama's ki signal lead to me to a large castle and if it's scary looking image was suppose to scare away intruders it's not working on me. I entered and walked around, this place was kind of gloomy barely any light except torches. That's when I heard it a high-pitched scream and I knew it was my fox. I ran in the direction of his voice and as I got closer I could hear him scream again and I ran faster. Hold on Kurama I'm coming.  
  
....Kurama POV....

I couldn't help but scream this was too much, Karasu's bombs were connecting rapidly with my skin and the whip Midnight was wheedling wasn't helping any. I let out another cry of pain as a bomb exploded on my back and the whip slammed into my face. God this hurt like hell and I knew it was only going to get worst unless I find a way out of here, that's if I live long enough.  
  
....Hiei POV....  
  
I stopped in front of a huge door with a cat on it, Hn the eyes on this cat remind me of my eyes. What…there it is again I could hear my loves screams of pain and they were coming from behind this door. Raising my power a little I blasted down the door and ventured inside. That's when I saw them Kurama strung up like some kind of puppet and…Karasu. I don't see how he survived and than there was a woman who I had never seen before. 

"Let him go NOW," I shouted the bandage around my arm beginning to smoke.

Karasu and the woman turned and looked at me and laughed, yep their deaths were going to be nice, slow and tortures. I unsheathed my katana and charged, I quickly cut Kurama's chains and then went after Karasu and the woman. They were fast but not fast enough I managed to connect a few slashes of my sword on Karasu's body and the woman I got her across her side. She was down and just as I was about to deliver another devastating blow Karasu got to her before I did and swooped her up out of the path of my deadly blade. He landed on the opposite side of me with her in his arms.

"Well Hiei it seems that you have disrupted are fun with your little fox," Karasu said, "don't worry Hiei Kurama will die and by our hands."

With that a mist of smoke filled the room and I had to shield my face. When the mist had cleared they were nowhere in sight. Hn, I ran over to Kurama and picked him up he didn't look too good he was bruised and there were cuts and gashes all over him. In a blink of an eye we were out of there and standing in front of the castle. I ripped the bandage from my arm and sat Kurama down. I ran toward the castle and released my all so famous Dragon of the Darkness Flames and my dragon devoured it. Rewrapping my arm the best I could I picked Kurama up again and headed off to the temple so Yukina could heal his wounds after that I would take him home, but as I ran I thought about what Karasu had said.

_Well Hiei it seems that you have disrupted are fun with your little fox but don't worry Hiei, Kurama will die and by our hands!_

Hn I won't let anyone kill Kurama not as long as I'm around and he is no little fox.  
  
....Kurama's POV....  
  
When I woke I saw that I was in my room and Hiei was by my side.

"Hello Hiei," I said, Hn being his usual reply.

Examining myself I could tell Hiei had taken care of my wounds so I knew he was the one who had saved me. I sat up and took Hiei into my arms.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Yes Hiei."  
  
"When I found you Karasu had you and there was a woman there with him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hn stupid baka I figured you would but how did Karasu survive and who was that woman."  
  
I told Hiei what Karasu had told me and the look on his face was priceless.

"YOU MEAN THAT SICOTIC BOMB THROWING MANICA HAS A LOVER?!" Hiei shouted with wide eyes.

"Yes I was surprised to when he told me," I responded.

Oh and Hiei is my mother home I have been gone for a while and she's probably worried about me I mean I have been gone since maybe seven last night.

"No your mother isn't home and don't worry about it," Hiei told me, "Midnight called her last night saying that you were spending the night at a friends and you wouldn't be back till later on tommorow."

Oh really and that's when one of my all so famous mischief smiles formed at my lips and I tossed Hiei onto his back on the bed. I stared down at him and he had this "what the hell do you think your doing" expression on his face. Well since my mother is gone and I am back what do you say we resume the delay in our schedule? Hiei smiled and pulled me down into a kiss.

………..........……………………………………………..

/This is my first attempt at a Kurama and Hiei lemon. I'm warning you…this part you're about to read is LEMON! So if you don't like them don't scroll down, I repeat if you do not like lemons do NOT scroll down. But if you do read on and enjoy./

Hiei's hands roamed along Kurama's lower back while gently grazing his fingernails along the skin. The sensation of his movements ejected a moan from the body above him. Kurama kissed Hiei more aggressively his Yoko instincts of seduction kicking in. Hiei fought back with aggressiveness of his own by nibbling at the bottom lip of his fox and increasing the pace of his hands along his back and bucking his hips into Kurama's. Kurama froze almost instantly at the feeling of Hiei bucking his growing arousal against his own.

"You seem to be a little…hot fox…why don't **I **take care of that," Hiei said in a seductive voice and within five seconds Kurama was flat on his back closed in only his silver silk boxers with a very horny shirtless sexy fire demon hovering over him.

Hiei began to trail kisses along Kurama's jaw line and then slowly licked Kurama's lips with his tongue not allowing the kistune to capture his lips.

"Hnnn…Hiei I've taught you a little to well," Kurama hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Yes you've taught me quite well, and I've even learned a few new tricks of my own," Hiei whispered into his ear.

"Show me," Kurama replied his eyes flashing gold.

Hiei smirked and held Kurama's hands above his head, Hiei's hands started to emit a red blackish color and soon Kurama's hands were locked above his head on the bed. As the color glowed, a warm tingling sensation began to flow down Kurama's arms and spread through out his body.

"Oh GODS Hiei…what did you do to me that feels so…ahhh good…I don't know how much more of it I can take before I…" Kurama never got to finish because Hiei's lips were against his.

"If you really must know fox," Hiei said now attacking and running his tongue around Kurama's ear and his hands now running along the rim of Kurama's boxers, "I call that little trick the Cuffs of Sensation, the energy circulating around your locked wrists are basically sending little jolts of pleasure through your entire body. The energy is connected to my own so the pleasurable sensations I feel you will also feel combined with your own."

Kurama nearly shouted out when Hiei had finished telling him about the Cuffs of Sensation…or it could have been because one of Hiei's hands had found its way into the slit of his boxers and was stroking his hardened length.

"Hi…Hiei please…need more," Kurama gasped out while bucking his hips into Hiei's hand.

Hiei smirked and removed his hand; he then began to nibble his way along his beloved's chest and then went down and dipped his tongue in his naval. Kurama was wiggling underneath Hiei but Hiei just continued to nibble down until his tongue swirled around Kurama's length. Kurama shouted out Hiei's name in ecstasy and Hiei then took Kurama entirely into his mouth.

"Hiei please…I beg of you," Kurama moaned out.

"Beg of me what fox?" Hiei said to Kurama telepathically, still bobbing his head up and down on Kurama's length.

"Fuck me Hiei!"

"What was that I don't think I heard you right."

"HIEI YOU HEARD ME I SAID FUCK ME SCREW ME SILLY TILL I CANT EVEN REMMBER HOW TO COUNT TO TWO!"

"If that's what you want, I can't deny you."

Hiei shut of the link, and stripped Kurama of his boxers and then rid himself of his own clothing. He stuck his three fingers in Kurama's mouth and told him to suck. Kurama eagerly complied and Hiei moaned at the way Kurama's mouth worked along his fingers. Hiei was straddled right on Kurama's length and he felt it twitching.

"It seems my Cuffs of Sensations are working just fine," Hiei thought and pulled his fingers from the hot mouth.

He gently inserted one finger into Kurama, he still prepared Kurama because he didn't want to hurt him…but knowing Kurama he probably enjoyed the pain. Inserting another one he began to scissor Kurama's opening.

"HIEI!" Kurama shouted.

"Impatient fox," Hiei said and quickly positioned himself at Kurama's entrance and slowly began to push in. He was teasing him, just placing the tip of his erection in and going at an agonizing slow pace.

"Yes my fire baby more don't stop," Kurama said in a voice that made Hiei lose control.

He thrusted into him and back out at a faster rhythm then he planed. Faster Hiei went as their moans filled the room.

"Please let my hands go," Kurama pleaded.

He summoned his energy into the Cuffs of Sensation and they slowly faded but he never lost his pace. Kurama's nails dug into Hiei's back and Hiei pushed harder inside of him. Kurama jerked his body up and bit into his koi's shoulder and Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist pulling the two of them closer.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH GOD, HIEI don't stop don't ever stop," Kurama screamed.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Hiei breathed out.

"Hmmm…ahhh…ye…yes….YES you know how I like it!"

"Damnit Kura stop it if you keep that up I'm gonna…"

"HIEI ohhhhh my…harder faster!"

That was it…he lost it. The animal in Hiei was unleashed the furry of his honryness was about to be felt by Kurama. He placed Kurama's legs over his shoulders and did as his Kura asked of him. Faster and harder he did go and Kurama couldn't take much more.

"Ahhahhahhh umum close oh so fucking close DON'T STOP DON'T STOP AHHHH!"

Kurama screamed and threw his head back as he came and soon after Hiei gripped his hips and shouted his name as he two reached his climax. Hiei collapsed on top of Kurama and the two lay there in each other's arms.

"SHU SHU ARE ALRIGHT!?"

Kurama's eyes shot open.

"Ye…yes Kassan I'm fine," Kurama shouted.

"Are you sure…cause when I walked inside I heard you screaming I couldn't really make it out…sounded…something like oh god don't stop," Shori said.

"NO KASSAN! NO THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU HEARD!" Kurama shouted, Hiei sat back watching the scene play out before him.

"Ok…are you sure you're alright?" Shori asked.

"Yes Kassan I'm fine," Kurama replied.

"Alright well I'm going to cook dinner now so I'll call you when it's ready," Shori said departing downstairs.

Kurama breathed out a sigh of relief as his Kassan went down stairs; he then turned and glared at Hiei.

"WHAT!? Hiei asked with narrowed eyes.

Kurama just continued to glare at Hiei.  
"OH NO, your so not gonna blame that little incident with your mom on me…YOU were the one screaming and moaning like a freaking vixen in heat," Hiei shouted scooting ever so slowly away from Kurama.

Kurama continued to glare at Hiei his eyes starting to turn gold.

"Um…Kurama…you ok?" Hiei asked still scooting away from Kurama.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A VIXEN IN HEAT!" Kurama shouted tackling Hiei off the bed.

"Kurama…STOP…YOKO'S COMING!" Hiei shouted.

"Oh Yoko's gonna be coming!" Kurama said his voice being coming deeper.

"…Ah….Yok…godstopitShoir…downstairs," Hiei gasped out as Kurama had transformed into his full Yoko Kurama form.

"Oh its all right," Yoko Kurama said his golden eyes gleaming.

Suddenly vines began to sprout from within the floors and tied Hiei to the down and then a few vines concealed Hiei's mouth.

"See, now Shori won't be able to hear your pleasured screams while I fuck you till you can't even remember your name," Yoko Kurama purred.

Hiei's eyes winded as he saw Kurama begin to strip in front of him, the last thing Hiei thought was what in the seven hells did he do to deserve this?

………………………………………………………………………………………

Plz review. This is it for this story, I'm working on a sequel to this…I think I'm gonna call it The Return Sequel to Unexpected. That should be out in a few day's so look for it. Plz review.

Yoko: I wonder…/yells/ NITE NITE can I have some chocolate syrup? /is sitting on top of a naked Hiei/

N.N: /yells back/ SURE I'LL BRING IT TO YOU!

Hiei: /telepathically/ DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE WE'RE NAKED!

N.N: …So…/walks into room and tosses Yoko the chocolate syrup/

Yoko: Thank you!

N.N: No prob. /winks and walks out room/ Have fun Hiei.

Hiei: /glares/


End file.
